Délire délirant
by loufokagood
Summary: Un schtroumf….une déclaration de Malfoy…... la réalité le frappant de plein fouet.Mais résumé ne s’améliore pas.¤HPDM¤


**Disclaimer :** perso pas à moi (**J. K. Rowlings **), sauf histoire.

**Auteur :** Loufokagood

**Rating K :** Je ne suis toujours pas sûr.

**Résumé :** Un schtroumf….une déclaration de Malfoy…... la réalité le frappant de plein fouet.Mais résumé ne s'améliore pas.

**Avertissement :** Si homophobe, pas lire. Pigé.

**Attention !** Les fautes d'orthographe peuvent attenter à votre vie. Elles sont considérées comme des armes extrêmement dangereuses. Si vous en rencontrer une, passé votre chemin sinon elles risque de vous sauter aux yeux et de vous les arracher, alors soyè prudents.

* * *

**_Ne vous fiez pas au tire. Elle n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire, juste celle de mon état d'esprit._**

/… / ceci, se trouve être les penser d'harry.

**Délire délirant.**

Après un entraînement de quidditch très mouvementé .Hermione, Ron, et Harry, avaient décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour terminer leur devoir pour la semaine prochaine.

Harry éreinté par son entraînement de quidditch, et d'une bosse grosse comme un melon derrière la tête, avait décidé de faire une pause dans l'écriture de son parchemin afin de reposer les quelques neurones qui lui restait, surtout qu'après le cognard reçu en plaine tête et de la chute vertigineuse qu'il avait fait, il ne devait plus lui en rester beaucoup. Je ne vous l'avais pas raconté ! Notre cher petit griffy avait été distrait par une petite tête blonde et pris par ses pensé, n'avait pas entendu ses camarade l'avertir du danger. Il s'était pris le cognard derrière la tête et avait fait une chute d'au moins 10 mètre, mais heureusement pour lui, une bote de foin se trouvait juste au dessous de lui et avait amortie sa chute. Honteux de cet fait ridiculisé devant Malfoy, il c'était relevé précipitement et avait dit à ses amis que tout allait bien, mais que l'entraînement était terminé. Après nombre de remontrance de ses deux amis, surtout d'Hermione, pour ne être allé voir Pomfresh, ils prirent la direction de la bibliothèque.

A y repenser, Harry se demandait comment la bote de foin avait fait pour arriver là.Trop fatigué pour approfondir ses pensé, Harry avait commencé à masser ses tempes, quand il fut attiré par un mouvement au bout d'un des raillons de livre. Et stupeur ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, deux raillons plus loin se tenait un schtroumpf !oui !un schtroumpf. Il fallait le montrer à Hermione et à Ron.

- Vous voyez ce que je vois ?

- Voir quoi ? Leur tête toujours sur leur parchemin, étonnant de la par de Ron.

- Mais le schtroumf qui est la deux raillons plus loin !

- Un schtroumf ! C'est quoi ? Ron toujours à côté de la plaque.

- C'est rien, juste des personnages d'une bd moldu. Harry, arrête de nous faire marcher, ça n'existe pas.

- Mais je vous dit qu'il y en a un juste là, regar…dé !

- Tu vois, il n'y a rien, dit Hermione

- Mais, il était là, il n'y a pas deux secondes !

- Mais oui, voyons ! Et moi, je suis la schtroumpfette. Non, mais sérieusement Harry, tu devrait aller à l'infirmerie, ça droit être le contre cou de ta chute.

Harry ne pipa mots. Il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas et il le prouverait. Tous le reste de la journée et de la semaine qui suivit, la chose, le schtroumf, quelqu'il soie, le narguait. C'est ce qu'Harry pensait. Il l'apercevait dans les couloirs, les douches, dans les cours caché sous une table, derrière des rideaux, près d'un fauteuil, comme s'il se faisait discret, et c'était dans son dortoir qu'il le voyait le plus souvent, mais le plus surprennent, c'est qu'il était de plus en plus grand chaque jours. Deux explications possible. Soit, il avait prit un potion de croissance ou soit, il y avait une bande de schtroumf qui se foutait pas mal de ça gueule.

Un soir au cours d'une de ses nombreuse nuit sans sommeil, Harry était tombé nez à nez avec la chose et commença à le poursuivre quand il c'était enfuit. Harry avait arpenté bon nombre de couloir avant de le piéger dans une salle de classe.

- Où te cache tu ? Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Allé montre toi ! Aucun mouvement. / _si je lui chante sa chanson peut-être qu'il sortira_./ Et Harry passait entre les rangée de table en chantant la chanson des schtroumfs. Imaginé Harry entrain de sautiller tout en balancent les bras et chantant la chanson.

_Vient au pays des schtroumfs où tout est merveilleux._

_Vient au pays des schtroumfs où tout l'monde est heureux_

_Vient au….(se en suis pas sûr pous les paroles)_

- Potter ! Malfoy venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe. - Qu'est ce que tu fou ? Harry était mort de honte. Draco l'avait encore vue dans une situation complètement ridicule. Ridicule man le retour.

- Rien de spécial. Pourquoi ?

- Tu étais entrain de faire une danse ridicule et chanter une chanson merdique. Je pense que le cognard a dû frapper trop fort ton cerveau atrophié.

- Très drôle Malfoy, Très drôle.

- Oui, je sais, elle mes venu naturellement. Mais sérieusement, tu m'as fait peur la semaine dernière pendant l'entraînement de quidditch.

- Malfoy qui s'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa personne. Qui lu cru.

- Pas moi. Mais, si je n'avait pas conjuré le foin, tu ne serait pas là, alors arrête tes railleries.

- C'était toi ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi-même. Je sais juste qu'à cause de toi, j'ai des réactions super bizarre comme celle de la semaine dernière, quand je te vois mon cœur s'emballe et que je ne comprend pas se qui m'arrive, mais je sais que je te veux et te désire.

- …. / _la c'est sûr, j'hallucine. Tout d'abord, j'aperçois des schtroumfs, et maintenant Malfoy qui me fais une déclaration….Hermione avait raison, il faut que j'y rendre une petite visite à l'infirmière Pomfresh_. /

- Harry répond ! dit Draco tout en lui caressant la joue.

- …. Pas de réponse. Harry toujours sur le choc.

- Je te demande de m'excusé pour se que je vais faire. Draco venait d'embrasser Harry et était partie en courant laissant un jeune homme derrière lui avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. /_ Je devient complètement fou. Je pense qu'un internement à st mangouste serait plus judicieux. /_

Harry de retour dans son dortoir, avait oublié tout se qu'il faisait avant sa rencontre avec Malfoy, oubliant le petit être bleu qu'il pourchassait depuis des heurs, ne repesant qu'au baisé. C'est avec se image qu'il sombra dans les limbes du sommeil, comme un bien heureux.

Lundi matin, cour de potion. Tous attendaient la venu du professeur Rogue, sauf un. Harry surveillait la porte attendant la venu de Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui c'était passé cette nuit, devait être une illusion, pas possible autrement, mais se fût autre chose qu'il vit entrer par la porte. C'était son schtroumf qui était réapparu mais cette fois, il était à hauteur d'homme, il ne risquait pas de passer inaperçu. Et c'est en se levant d'un bon de sa chaise, qu'il montra à Hermione et Ron, en pointant du doit l'être bleu devant la porte.

- Haha ! Vous voyez, j'avais raison ! Il est la ! Devant la porte !

- Mais qui ?

- Le schtroumpf ! Celui qui vient vers nous et qui ressemble à Neuville….Neuville ! La, je ne comprend plus rien.

- Moins 30 points pour avoir dit des aneries et 5 autre pour ne pas être à votre place monseur Potter.

- Mais….

- Et 10 points en moins pour avoir protesté.

- Monsieur Neuville, je vois que vous vous remettez des effets secondaires de la potion, vous reprenez un peut de couleur ou plutôt vous en perdez, et 10 point en plus pour avoir fait tourné en bourrique monsieur Potter. Neuville avait effectivement la peau moins bleue et les cheveux moins rouges. Harry n'en revenait pas. /_ C'était Neuville depuis tout ce temps et moi qui pensait que j'étais cinglé. …. Mais alors, l'histoire avec Malfoy était vraie. / -_SPLAM- Harry venait de s'évanouir, la réalité le frappant de plein fouet. Seul des hypothèse fut émis sur son état sûrement une des séquelle du cou reçu à la tête, à la tentions, ou a un fort stresse, nul ne su vraiment.

**_Délire, délire, quand tu me tien, tu ne me lâche plus. J'expert qu'elle vous a plus, j'en ais deux autres en mémoire et elles me prenne la tête. Alors la prochaine._**

_**Bon, c'est pas parce que je ne le dit pas mais deux trois review ferait plaisir.**_


End file.
